


Asamagica - Code Blue

by Captain_Tomate, Hinganbachuru (Twilight_Joltik)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), PBG Hardcore series
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological, Other, magical girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/Captain_Tomate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Joltik/pseuds/Hinganbachuru
Summary: Series of one-shots for twilightjoltik-toumei and captain-tomate's Asamagica Magical Girl AU.





	Asamagica - Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Current chronological ordering: 
> 
> 1- Performer's Prelude

It was oddly quiet that night, Creeps thought to himself. No anguished sobs coming from the hidden tunnels, no unsolicited visits from fellow staff members, nothing. 

 

Which of course, could only mean that something was about to happen. 

 

And sure enough, not ten minutes after he thought that, a voice drifted through the room. 

 

“U-um, Nurse McPasta?”

 

The door cracked open. A familiar face- Luke... Sizemore, wasn’t it?- peered in. His face was completely white, his breaths labored and heavy. 

 

Creeps rose from his desk to greet him, pausing the cute video Shizuka had sent him. Yep, not going to be a quiet night at all. “Good evening! What brings you here at this hour?”

 

Luke barreled in the door and practically collapsed on a chair. “I- I don’t know…”, he muttered, holding his head in his hands. “I just started feeling really bad all the sudden.”

 

“Let me guess,” Creeps was sure of it, he could sense something in that kid, he’d been able to for a while now. “Nausea, lightheaded, feverish, came on very suddenly?”

 

A nod. “Th-that’s right…”, the kid practically gulped. “Is something going around?”

 

Letting out a chuckle, Creeps started towards Luke. “Well, in a manner of speaking, yes,” he began. “Your roommate, it wouldn’t shock me if you ‘caught’ it from him, but it could have been from any one of your friends. After all, you associate yourself with so many of them, it would have been stranger if it didn’t stir something up with you.”

 

“What?”, Luke questioned, looking entirely confounded. “What are you- ah!”

 

A bright light, some deep shade of blue filled the air, rising from Luke’s chest. 

 

“Magic spreads in strange ways,” Creeps continued. “Like spores, through contact, through emotion.”

 

“M-magic?”, Luke stuttered out, still gaping at the light he was emitting. 

 

“Yes,” Creeps continued. “Magic.”

 

Luke still looked utterly baffled, but at that moment, the door was flung open, and yet another familiar student rushed in, rushed to Luke’s side. 

 

“Hey, are you alright? You said you were feeling bad, but you sort of ran out on me and-” Wallid stopped himself mid-sentence as he noticed the bright light. His face then rearranged, from a worried frown to a delighted grin and he clapped his hands together. “Oh, this is- wow, I knew you were gonna get something eventually!”

 

“Have what?”, Luke pressed, looking more desperate than anything. “What’s going on, what’s wrong with me?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” Creeps quickly assured him. “It’s just, well, a bit of a long story.”

 

Wallid placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, suddenly dire. “Luke, I’m afraid to tell you…”

 

A gulp, Luke seemed nervous as Wallid paused. “Tell me what?”

 

After just staring at Luke for a second, Wallid gave a small laugh. “Well, looks like you’re joining Hidden Block for real now, for one.”

 

“Was I not a member before?”, Luke questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Well, we aren’t exactly a gaming club, that’s just a front.”

 

He shook his head and laughed. “Well, yeah, but I mean more like…” He glanced at his phone before swiping it open and jabbing in a text. “All of us.”

 

After a moment, Luke looked as if the puzzle pieces in his head snapped together, and he gave a light chuckle. “So… that’s what Hidden Block is?”

 

“Exactly. Welcome to the Magical Girl Club, Luke!”

 

“Magical Girl… Club?”, Luke repeated.

 

With a wicked grin, Wallid took Luke’s hand and dragged him out the door. “You have a lot to learn, Lu!”


End file.
